


Up the Ante

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Victor had a fantasy, Yuuri had no problem fulfilling it.Maybe Victor asked for more than he could handle.





	Up the Ante

**Author's Note:**

> Day 162 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I've been working on sweet developing love all day (Simply the Best, This thing called Life, Do you believe in Magic and A different kind of Magic) I needed a change of pace. Literally. 
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}

His hands slip right out from under him making Victor crash his head against the headboard of their bed -thank god the thing is padded- when Yuuri nails his prostate dead on. He scrambles to get his arms under his head again, rutting his ass back into the barrage Yuuri is unleashing. His voice already so hoarse from all the screaming and moaning he's not even able to make a real effort to produce sound. His body is aching and he's nearly blacking out from the desire to come. Feeling the restraints he asked for himself more than he thought he would. 

Yuuri's next couple of hits on his prostate make him whimper. But having his arms tucked under his head, he's at least capable of taking it better. Shit. He should have known that once unleashed Yuuri would be a beast with this request. That is when he feels Yuuri's fingers grab his hair and jerk his head back. Instead of nice whispers, he can feel Yuuri bite him on his earlobe pulling it slightly. Damn. That feels good. His hips twitch, and he mewls from the want inside of him.

"You want to cum, don't you. You want to splatter our lovely clean sheets with that gunk of yours. You want it so badly I bet you can't think of anything else." 

Yuuri nearly completely pulls out of his hole, holding his hips completely in place with his arm around Victor's waist, before slamming in with so much force Victor is certain he got in a whole Inch deeper than he's long. Making Victor cry out. Especially when Yuuri does it two more times. By the third time Victor is certain he'll be lost for a voice, being able to only produce sobbing sounds. 

"You haven't answered me. Are you only thinking about cumming. Because I can't have that. I want you to think only of me. I am the only one that can make you cum. The only one that will allow it." 

Victor scrambles his brain together from between the dead want of release.

"No I think of Yuuri. Always Yuuri. Only Yuuri." His voice pitched high in his plead.

That was what they had agreed upon right. Those were the words they agreed upon right?

He's not certain when Yuuri keeps at it for a few more thrusts. Till he can vaguely remember the final thing he was to say.

"Please Yuuri." 

"That is good Victor."

Yuuri's hips stop slamming into him and he feels him lean over, the hand in his hair making him tip his head sideways. The kiss is sensual, demanding all Victor's attention. It's not till he feels the cold rush over his cock he knows he's free of the restraint. Yuuri's fingers barely ghost his skin before he cums so hard that he loses consciousness.

When he wakes up, he's tucked into a blanket and completely wiped clean. The extra sheets they placed on the bed removed and Yuuri sitting next to him with a drink carton in hand to replenish him. 

He tries to move but gives up when heavy stings from his lower back make him groan. Yuuri quickly pulls Victor against him in a comfortable position. holding the carton as Victor finds himself unable to hold it.

"Seems we'll be using the donut pillow for you tomorrow." As nicely as Yuuri keeps his tone, Victor can't help but feel a sliver of smugness in it. Then again, he had asked Yuuri to destroy him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> If so consider leaving a comment, even a smiley is already enough to make my day. :}


End file.
